Naruto reads Retribution
by RagingDragon04
Summary: With permission from Sage of Seals, I bring to you my take on the Naruto reads Naruto parody. Having the cast read the story called 'Retribution',hope you enjoy. Set slightly after the Chuunin Exams but before the Sasuke Retrival arc. R&E.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor anything created by Kishimoto. Also, the plot for this story is partly thanks to the **Sage of Seals** who gave me permission to use the idea. If you haven't checked his story **Naruto reads Naruto** you should go and do that now. It's really well done.

Hello people, I decided writing this story after one of my reviewers', **werd me,** told me that it would be cool if I used the '**Naruto reads Naruto**' idea and had him read '**Retribution**'.

I asked permission from Sage of Seals, and he gave me the okay.

And so… without further ado here is the first chapter of the story.

Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

_Within reality there exist many choices and decisions which can alter the way the future plays out. _

_Today a certain familiar blonde will discover how a simple change of his past will lead to a completely different reality. _

_Join me as I venture into his world, to show him what could have happened had he not heard the words that made his madness stop.

* * *

_

**Chapter 0: Introductions**

"Well hello people, my name is RagingDragon04, you can call me RD for short," said a tall man as he made his way to a lone window in a dark room.

"As you've all read, I am here today to show Naruto how different his life may had been had he heard Iruka defend him against Mizuki's cruel accusations," he said as he flipped a switch which lit up the room.

Nothing really stood out from the room, white walls, and a blue-ish carpet.

The room was empty with the exception of a round couch which could hold at least 7 people, and a 16" TV screen a couple of feet in front of it. The lone window in the room gave view to the entire village of Konoha.

"Now without further wait, lets bring out the cast," said RD as he made a ram seal.

With a loud poof, several ninja fell into the room. Each ninja landing on top of one another.

"What the hell!" yelled a startled Tsunade, as she tried to free herself from the growing stack of ninjas.

"Hey! Who the hell is touching my butt!" yelled a fuming Ino as she squirmed around, trying to see who the wise guy was. A blushing Kankuro moved his hand away as fast as lightining.

"Everyone! Please relax!" yelled RD as the group of ninja instantly quieted down, and glared at the newcomer.

"Where the hell are we? And who the hell are you?" asked Sakura as she got off a blushing Lee.

"I will explain… however… I would suggest you all relax and get allow everyone else get up," said RD as the ninja kept looking at him with suspicion.

"I don't think Hinata enjoys being squished down tightly against Naruto," said RD with a grin.

Everyone changed their attention to the bottom of the stack, to see Hinata blushing madly at being face to face with her passed out crush. As soon as the unwanted attention landed on her, she quickly fainted, her head landing on Naruto's chest.

Everyone sweatdropped slightly as they removed themselves from the teens.

Kurenai removed Hinata from Naruto's chest and placed the unconscious girl against the wall. Kakashi did the same thing for his genin.

"Alright explain yourself," said Tsunade as she sat comfortably on the big couch. Most of the ninja did the same, while some sat up and some simply laid down on the floor.

RD took a quick look at the room.

He had gathered everyone he wanted with the exception of Jiraiya… which was odd… There was the rookie 9 and their jounin instructors, as well as Gai's team and the sand trio, along with Iruka and Tsunade.

He took a deep breath and began explaining.

"Okay, this might come to a bit of a shock… but I am what people call a traveler of dimensions, you can call me RD" he said as he made a hand seal, activating a genjutsu to facilitate the explanation.

He saw as everyone's faces went up in alarm and but quickly put them at ease.

"Please don't be alarmed, I am going to use a simple genjutsu to get my point across, feel free to break free if you feel insecure about it," he said as suddenly the room began distorting, everything fading into a dark void.

"A traveler of dimension, as the name states, is a person who can travel freely across different dimensions," he said as everyone looked around, seeing images of the man disappearing and appearing in a different places. "We help keep everything in peace and order, and make sure there is balance in the universe," he said as the background changed into a map of the ninja world.

"I came across a dimension that caught my attention," he said, suddenly the background focused and showed an image of an annihilated village, which greatly resembled Konoha.

"H-Hey… This is some sort of joke right?" asked Chouji as RD shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, I came across a dimension that laid in complete ruin," he said as the images of showed all the different ninja nations, bodies scattered everywhere. "In this dimension, an evil man was able to take over the ninja world through sheer power and will," he said as the background showed a shadow who exerted an amazing force.

"Hey! We cant see who it is!" yelled Tenten.

"…There are rules that us dimension travelers cant brake. For example, I myself can't reveal anything that may change the outcome of your future," said RD which made Kakashi's eyes widen.

"Are you saying that this is the future we're heading to?" asked Kakashi gravely.

RD nodded solemnly.

"So that's it then? We're all going to die?" asked a disturbed Iruka.

RD shook his head and smiled at the group.

"No, that's why I'm here," he said as he dispelled the illusion. "The future you just witnessed is one of many possibilities, it depends on the choices you make in your lifetime that will affect the way to future shapes itself," said RD as he got close to the knocked out Naruto.

"And according to my information, this world's future is closely linked to 3 people in this very room," RD explained. "One of them being him," said RD as he pointed at the passed out Naruto.

Everyone looked at the passed out Naruto with a look that could only be defined as one that screamed 'No way!'.

"Forgive me, but I can't reveal anymore, my time on this dimension is running short," said RD as he grabbed a briefcase and placed it in front of all the ninja.

"I managed to find a way to bend the rules of dimensions," said RD as he opened the briefcase to reveal a laptop, which he powered up and then connected to the TV screen.

"This is called a laptop, I don't know if there is any sort of advanced technology in this dimension, but this is a machine that has greatly revolutionized several other dimensions," he explained as he entered a website into the url. Luckily this advanced laptop had a multi dimension plan, which would allow him to use the internet anywhere, in any dimension.

"I don't have much time to explain, so let me make this brief," he said as he grabbed some sort of helmet and placed it over his head, and then connected it into the laptop.

"This is a neural transmitter, it transmits the electrical pulses in my brain into images in the laptop," he said as he imagined Hinata laying in Naruto's chest, which came up on the screen.

Hinata had just managed to recover until she saw the screen and fainted again, making her sensei groan.

RD took off the helmet and showed them the main screen of a webpage called fanfiction. There was some options they could choose from, but RD made all the decisions for them.

He went into the tab called Naruto and entered the language, genre, and word size.

"In this page there are many secrets that will reveal information I cant," he said as he clicked on the first story on top.

"Retribution?" everyone asked.

"My time is up, you guys need to read this and learn what needs to be done so that the future doesn't turn into what you saw on my genjutsu," said RD as his body began dematerializing.

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock.

"What is happening to you RD-san?" asked Lee as RD's leg's disappeared.

"I'm only able to stay outside my own dimension for so long… I have to go back, and so I leave you," he said as only his torso and head remained.

"Make sure to read the story, and remember there are things that will be similar to your reality here, but there will be things that wont, try to distinguish between real and fake," said RD as his head began the processes.

"I'll try and comeback every so often to check on you… make sure the laptop doesn't fall under the wrong hands…" he finished as he completely disappeared.

….

….

"Who's up for a story?" asked Tsunade as the leader grabbed the helmet and put it over her head.

* * *

There is the first chapter, I'll try and get the next one done soon.

Thanks a lot for reading and hope you enjoyed.

A big thanks to **Sage of Seals** for his support.

Now… review and tell me what you think.


End file.
